The One
by Kichi-Baka
Summary: Summary inside!Hehe! Enjoy
1. A Picture

**Fate: Yeah Yeah Yeah, another story, I can't help it. It was too good of an idea to ignore hehe. Based off the The One,**  
**Rima: Ooh, I think I'm actually going to like this one.**  
**Fate: You still like Nagi though =D**  
**Rima: screw you.**  
**Fate: Mah! I OWN EVERYTHING MWHAHAHAHA!**  
**Internet Police: Exucuse me?**  
**Fate:... I mean... I own nothing! Nothing at all ehehe! -sweatdrops-**

**Summary:**

He kneels in the shadow of a grand bird cage... spreading his arms wide as if he were going to embrace the world... In an instant... I saw a pair of silver wings rising from his back, he who was in a cage seemed as if he was ready to take off at anytime!

And suddenly that thought... all came from a guy in a stupid fashion magazine.

I suddenly understood... it wasn't just an ego grown to look pretty and be some half-assed pose!

It was to be able to survive this world!

_-Rima's Pov-_

"Rima!" I turned my head in the direction of my bestest friends voice.

" Sorry I'm late! I over slept!" Yaya shouted as she was running towards me.

"Can we still make it for the morning show!" She asked her eyes closed tight and panting from the effort of running.

'The queen of lateness' I thought, and face-palmed.

" If we go now we'll probably just make it in time for the credits." I sighed about to put the magazine I was looking at away.

"S-Sorry!" She cried and then saw the cover of the magazine and grabbed it so fast I didn't realize she had it untill moments later.

"Ah!" She squealed.

" Nahihiko Fujisaki!(1)" She cried out, overjoyed.

" Oh, god! This week's Yumi**(An: Idk if it's real -w-)** magazine has an interview of him! I HAVE TO BUY A COPY!" She yelled out.

"This... Nahihiko Fujisaki person, is... very famous?" i asked curious since i didn't keep up with the fashion world very much.

"HUH! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THAT!" She exclaimed her eyes wide as giant saucers.

" Nahihiko Fujisaki is probably the worlds NUMBER ONE MALE SUPERMODEL! He's been in ..." Blah blah blah!

" He was more popular than **MOVIE STARS **WHEN HE ENTERED THE INDUSTRY HE HAS ALSO BEEN RANKED IN THE WORLD'S FIFTY MOST BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE LIST FOR _THREE YEARS STRAIGHT_!" She yelled out of breath.

" He has also has a brother who's a famous director in New York!" She said waving her arms all around.

"... What does a director do again...?" I asked clearly confused.

"How come you're even more unclear about the fashion world's big events than me... Rima?" She sighed and rubbed the back of her head.

" Your mother was a famous model when she was alive"

" Your aunt works in the fashion world too, doesn't she?" She sighed ... That IS true... but...

" I really wanna see Nahihiko and his twin brother together! too bad the other twin never reveals himself... Otherwise the view would be Sooo Fantastic!" She said going into fan-girl mode yet again.

"That may not be the case!" I pointed out.

"Being twins doesn't mean they look the same! It could be that Nahihiko's twin is a fat short ugly monkey doing ballet!So that could be the reason he doesn't show himself!" I said half-joking.

Yaya screamed at the mental image she was getting.

-later on-

"Grandma! I'm home!" I yelled out.

" Rima! You're back!" She said looking very happy.

"Rima!" I heard someone else say.

"AUNT!" I yelled and hugged her she hugged back.

" How come you're free today?" I said pulling away.

" The fashion show just ended, So, I came here!" She said and smiled at me.

" Have you grown again!" She exclamied looking happier than before.

" I'm two centimeters taller again this month! I went over the 170 mark!" I said and smilled and held up two fingers. **(yeah i know rima isn't tall, but mer!)**

"Good child!" She cried out and hugged me again.

" And You're only sixteen! You'll definitely keep growing!"

" One day... you'll be taller and prettier than your mother." She said lovingly and held my face.

" Aunt... I-" She put her hand over my mouth in an instance changing attitudes.

" Be quiet!" She yelled... she misunderstood! Oh noes!

" I know what you were going to say!"

" ' This industry is just about walking and taking pictures! It's sooo boring!' Or some crap like that" she said, mimicking my voice, scaring me quite much.

" Can you face your mother with those kind of thoughts!"

'grandma save me!' I pleaded in my mind

" And she even gave you the genes of the gifted!" she said trying to strangle me.

" Sakura... You shouldn't force her..." Grandma said worried.

_My mom was the countrys most famous model when she was alive but during the peek of her career, she and my father were unfortunately killed due to a plane accident on the way to Paris...  
__  
My aunt is my mom's younger sister they were really close which is why she hoped that I would, some day fulfill my mother's dreams._

She forced me to cry and laugh in front of the camera since I was young.

Maybe because of those experiences, I have always hated the idea of being a model as a career.

Now, though, My thoughts have changed!

"Rubbish! By not talking are you thinking that being a model is a money-making, unrealistic and all-for-fame place!" She asked and pointed at me.

" Thats not it!" I said softly.

"Huh...?" Aunt and grandma looked shocked.

"I've reconsidered! Aunt was right, I shouldn't waste the looks that Mother has given to me..."

"But I'm not sure if I can be as good as mom but, I still want to try!" I said determined and flashed a smile

"..." The room was silent. Which meant a yes from Aunt.

- In Rima room an Hour later.-

If aunt knew what had caused me to change my mind were just some foreign guy's pictures. She would probably go insane and try to kill me.

It didn't work no matter how she tried to convince me! I thought as I stuck a picture of Nahihiko on the wall.

Even I think it's amazing! I'm... obsessed I just wanted to enter his world...

" I'M DOOMED HOW DIFFERENT AM I FROM BEING OBSESSED LIKE YAYA!" I yelled out and fell onto my bed.

I know my way of thinking is rather... no very stupid! But I still can't help but hope that one day, I could see this god in front of me.

- The next Day-

"EH! you've decided to become a model!" She screeched, her eyes wider than saucers, they were like giant tires.

' is there a need to be so surprised' I thought. Then decided yes, yes there is!

" I thought you weren't intrested!"

" Uh... thats because..." I tried to think of a good reason.

_-Yaya's POV-_

If Rima becomes a model...

Then I will have a chance of hiding backstage peeping at these strong naked men I thought while unconciously drooling (A/N: WOAH THERE YAYA!)

" All right Rima! I support you!" I shouted.

_-Rima's Pov-_

" Thanks..." I said dryly wondering her reason to a sudden ' I support you!'

" Right, Auntie has already given me a chance for an advertisement..." I said tapping my head.

" Audition?"

" Yeah, I heard it's an advertisement for a cleanser. They saw my photo and thought I was good enough for an audition."

"Wow! Sounds amazing!" Yaya said with stars in her eyes.

" Rima I can already see you sparkling while being seen on TV!..." she said and held both of my hands.

Then I got a mental image of me sparkling like a superstar!

"aaah..." We sighed picturing it.

I can't wait!

**Fate: Ah okay thats it for now~ **  
**Eros: Like she said before she doesn't own _anything_.**  
**Fate: EROS THIS, WAIT I HAVEN'T EVEN WRITEN ANYTHING ABOUT YOU! GET OUTTA HERE! -smacks eros with a broom-**

Review please? It makes me so happy it's disgusting, Really! =D

**oh yeah and (1) It's going to be the name of Nagihiko's male twin =w= So mer since it won't work out if the twins a girl.**


	2. Mister Purplehaired Bum

**Fate: Hi. =) I is happy.**

**Ki: Shes retarded. Ignore her. Fate/Kichi doesn't own anything!**

* * *

Yet again I looked at my alarm clock. I'm so nervous, I can't sleep.

My aunt said she was busy tomorrow an can't take to the audition! Gah!

This too, too much! If i stay up any later I'm going to lose my beauty sleep!

My phone rang.

"Huh?" I picked up my phone, It's Yaya!

I'm saved! I'll ask her to go with me and give me courage!

" Hey! Yaya!" I said over-joyed into the phone.

" IT'S NO GOOD!" Yaya yelled through the phone, killing my ear.

"They just said that Nahihiko is going to be intviewed here!" She cried out and I pictured her wiping tears from her eyes.

" Re... Really?" I said pretending to be calm, but, I totally wasn't.

" Yaya wants to pick him up at the airport, can you come with Yaya?" She said in the cutest voice she could muster. I twitched.

" But I have my audition tomorrow!" I whined. He's coming here? Am I dreaming!

" Ah, What a coincidence, looks like Yaya has to go by alone!" She said and I pictured her frowning.

"Okay... Be careful on the bus." I said. I really wanted to pick him too...

" Okay. Do your bestest bestness in the audition! YOU MUST BE CHOSEN!" She yelled through the phone and then ended it.

Nahihiko...

" UWAHHHH!" I can't cry! I Can't cry! Or my eyes will be puffy tommorow!

I really want to know... really want to know... what kind of person he is in real life...?

* * *

Camera's flashed as Nahihiko stepped off the plane.

* * *

" Please Face the camera an introuce yourself!" Someone said.

" I'm Rima Mashiro... and I'm sixteen years old." I said with my hands behind my back.

" Born february 6th, blood type B, an Aquarius." I said not really knowing what to say... Nahihiko Fujisaki should have arrived at the airport by now.

Yaya is probably taking ton's of pictures of him!

Oh... how I wish I could go there right now... Even if it's just to have a peek at him...

"My hobbies are to read manga, sleep, uh..."

"and... the person I like most is my grandma!"

" My greatest wish is to make money and take my granda on a trip around the world..."

" Enough! Enough!" A lady with a buisness-like appearence said as she looked at me up and down.

" Her face is too pale!" She barked.

" He eyes are not firm!"

" Her body is rigid! And her hands have always been behin her back!"

" Ah? Yes.." I said nervously.

Uwa... So scary...

She just said so much, criticism... Critcism... Cricsism. It echoed in my head. I felt dizzy.

" Miss, This is your first time at an audition?" The lady demanded.

" Uh, Er... Yes! That would be yes!" I said nervous as can be like a timid mouse.

" Didn't the agency tell you the basics?" The man next to her said and crossed his arms.

" Skin quality is nice but basic make-up is required." She said going with more critcism.

Shit, I didn't know anything about makeup.

" Do you even know what this is about!" She nearly yelled.

" All I know is it's a commercial for a cleanser..." I said shaking my head like a lost dog.

" You haven't prepared at all!" She exclaimed and the man next to her spoke " Guess it looks like even Sakura has some amateurs."

I frowned. Well this sucks!

* * *

"Aunt! I screwed up!" I whined through the phone.

" How come you nevertold me the basics! THEY **_SLAUGHTERED_** ME!" I fumed, walking at a fast pace. I waited for her reply.

" 'Cause you never asked." She said bluntly

" I've never been to an audition! How should I know if such a situation should arise!" I cried frustrated gripping my hair.

" Listen, Rima. This is your first lesson. Now that you've entered this field. You depend on yourself. No one but your self. Not even me." She said firmly and I picture her looking at her nails.

" I will be stricter than ever before because, once you enter the international stage. There will be no one to depend on." She continued.

" You have a point! But honestly did you let me screw up on purpose!" I sad slightly annoyed with her.

_**Beep.**_

Huh...

Figures, she would hang up on me.

Thats too much! So mean! I thougt nearly crushging my cell.

Then I picture her.

'Haha! This way you'll never enter this industry ever again!'

N-no aunt wasn't that evil.

I thought that once I entered the industry, I would be able to get close to Nahihiko Fujisaki.

But I screwed up the first chance!

I looked at my bag of oranges and picked one up.

I think I'm too simple... Oh...

Nahihiko Fujisaki... it looks like we're getting further apart. I thought with my eyes closed, depressed.

Then I fell, me and my oranges scattered everywhere.

Ow, Ow, Ow! It hurts!

My oranges! I thought trying to pick them all up.

As I reached for the last one. Some one else picked it up.

I watched it and sweat-dropped.

Huh! I thought and looked up at a street bum with purple hair and golden eyes.

**Fate: This Very Very Very important xD**

**Ki: We get it. Now shut up.**

**Fate: Kitty-chan! Be nice.**

**Ki: Shut up. R&R so this deranged woman can be normal-ish**

**Fate: I ISH NEVER GONNA BE NORMAL!**

**Ki: -sigh- **

**Fate: I WUV AND THANK YOU TO MY ONLY REVIEWER SO FAR!**

**Rinako. Lol, thanks even though you're anoymous. I still wuv you for being the first reviewer!**


End file.
